Juego
by Riptide03
Summary: Entre los tres formaron un juego cuya única regla era ver quien disimulaba mejor lo ocurrido para mantener a Noruega y al pequeño Islandia al margen de todo aquello.


Otra vez estaba allí con esa persona a solas. Él no quería estar en ese lugar teniendo que hacer eso. Prefería estar arriba con la compañía de los demás. No en ese lugar alejado de todo con el otro rubio que no emitía un sonido siendo lo único audible el replicar del látigo por el cuerpo de este. ¿Por qué Sve era así? ¿No podía simplemente hacer como los demás? No, claro que no. Suecia era diferente. Él era un pájaro que quiere ser liberado de su jaula creyendo que así volaría muy alto, incluso más alto que él. Para Dinamarca, solo era una utopía inalcanzable puesto que se encargaría personalmente de que no se hiciera realidad.

La espalda de Suecia era una gran mancha roja. No debía quedar ni un trozo impune. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces el otro rubio le había obligado a tener que hacer eso. ¿No veía que aquello también lo hacía por su bien? Suecia parecía no querer entender que el mundo exterior era cruel y que él solo intentaba protegerle ya que, a pesar de todo, era parte de su familia la cual debía proteger a toda costa. Cualquiera en su sano juicio entraría en razón y dejaría de intentar levantarse contra él. ¿Acaso Suecia creía que disfrutaba con eso? Pues claro que no.

 _De rodillas no eres tan alto, Sve. ¿Por qué tengo que obligarte a caer?_

Miró directamente los ojos del otro. Suecia no era especialmente expresivo pero sus ojos a veces hablaban por él como en ese momento. Una furia contenida brillaba claramente en los ojos azules de Suecia. Si las miradas matasen… No pudo evitar sonreír. No era fácil ver así al sueco, de hecho él era el único que por ahora tenía esa visión.

 _Ten cuidado, cuanto más alto estás más duele la caída y tú vas a caer._

Al autoproclamado rey del Norte se le borró la sonrisa mientras se volvió a escuchar el chasquido del látigo. En ese momento la puerta se abrió un poco dejando ver a Finlandia. Casi prefería que hubiera sido Noruega puesto que él había vivido la Era Vikinga y por lo tanto había visto muchas atrocidades pero el pequeño Fin no lo había hecho. De hecho el rostro del recién llegado expresaba muchas emociones a la vez pero dos predominaban claramente: la incredulidad y el horror. Dinamarca casi se sintió culpable cuando no tenía por qué. Él no consideraba que estaba haciendo algo malo. Solo estaba intentando que Suecia le hiciera caso para protegerle. Pero dudaba que Fin lo entendiera. Él solo vería a Suecia malherido por su culpa. Finlandia no articulaba palabra simplemente contemplaba horrorizado la escena. Por primera vez Suecia agachó la cabeza. Dinamarca se percató de ello y supuso que de todas las personas al último que quería que lo viera en ese estado era Fin.

 _¿Por qué?_

Preguntó Finlandia. Dinamarca notó un poco de odio destilando en su voz. Él no merecía ese odio pero conociendo el vínculo que mantenían los dos lo consideraba normal. Si alguien se atreviera a hacerle algo parecido a Norge seguramente lo mataría en el acto.

 _No lo entenderías._

Dinamarca salió de la habitación dejando a solas a esos dos.

A partir de ese día cuando Finlandia no encontraba a ninguno de los dos mayores iba al mismo sitio con vendajes y ungüentos medicinales para encontrarse siempre con la misma escena y cada vez que él aparecía Dinamarca optaba por irse del lugar para dejar que el más pequeño curara al indomable rubio y volver con Noruega. Después aparecían los restantes. Finlandia con su sonrisa de siempre con la única diferencia que esa sonrisa ahora era hueca para el danés. Suecia seguía tan inexpresivo como siempre. Entre los tres formaron un juego cuya única regla era ver quien disimulaba mejor lo ocurrido para mantener a Noruega y al pequeño Islandia al margen de todo aquello.

A causa de todo lo ocurrido Suecia y Finlandia se unieron cada vez más. Suecia quería escapar pero temía que el mayor decidiera tomarla con Finlandia si llevaba a cabo su plan y no podía permitir eso. Nadie iba a dañar a Finlandia y menos por su culpa.

 _Voy a escaparme. Ven conmigo._

Finlandia paró de vendar a Suecia para mirarlo fijamente. Sabía que no lo decía en broma puesto que el sueco nunca bromeaba. Finlandia también se estaba cansando de esos tratos y de cómo había cambiado el danés desde que descubrió ese "pequeño" secreto. Eso sumado a que no quería dejar al otro rubio vagando hicieron que aceptara aquella descabellada idea.

Al día siguiente Noruega fue el primero que se dio cuenta de que los dos habían desaparecido. Cuando se lo comunicó a Dinamarca este se encerró en una habitación con su fiel hacha destrozando todo lo que encontraba ¿Era una mesa que tenía desde hace trescientos años? Poca importancia le daba en ese momento.

 _Se han ido. Suecia lo ha conseguido._

Era el único pensamiento que cruzaba su mente mientras los muebles pagaban su ira.

N/A: No tengo muy claro como habla Suecia así que simplemente lo he dejado normal escrito. Ya os lo imagináis ustedes.

*No he considerado que Finlandia fuera un vikingo puesto que estos venían de Escandinavia que sería Suecia y Noruega pero se le sumó Dinamarca ya que se asentaron allí también.


End file.
